The invention relates to shotguns and more specifically to pump action shotguns.
Presently pump action shotguns have structure which restricts the number of shotgun shells that can be loaded in its magazine tube to five shells. When all five shells have been fired, it is necessary to turn the shotgun over and physically load one shell at a time into the magazine tube. This is an unreasonable delay when the weapon is in the hands of a military person in a life threatening situation. The same problem would exist for police officers or swat team members that use the pump action shotgun. The prolonged period for reloading the shotgun also affects skeet shooters when competing in a competition.
The ramp positioned adjacent the front end of the magazine aperture in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,620 does not always transport the shotgun shell to the center of the chamber at the rear of the gun barrel. The axial length of the ramp is very short (approximately 1/2 inch due to the shortness of the receiver in a shotgun and additionally because the shotgun shells are approximately 3 inches long). The shotgun shell as it travels forwardly from the shotgun magazine only briefly contacts the ramp and then essentially bounces up toward the chamber at the rear of the gun barrel. If the shotgun shell wobbles transversely during forward travel it can catch on the side of the chamber and jam the shotgun.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun that is capable of operating with a shotgun shell magazine that can be quickly and easily attached and removed from the shotgun.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun in which the top end of the shotgun shell magazine is inserted into an aperture in the bottom surface of the receiver of the shotgun.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun that eliminates several moving parts that are normally found in the receiver of present day shotguns.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun that eliminates the need for conventional components in the magazine tube located beneath the gun barrel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel structure for feeding the shotgun shells from a magazine to the chamber.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel winged ramp assembly for positively guiding a shotgun shell from the top of the shotgun shell magazine into its proper position in the rear chamber of the gun barrel prior to its being fired.